The Best He Ever Had
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Can't believe I wrote this! A sad Sorato. Matt contemplates the mistakes he made that caused Sora to break up with him and run to Tai. He realizes that no matter how many girlfriends he has, she'll be the best out of all the rest. I put it under Horror fo


Me: (sighs sadly) I never thought this day would come…I don't own Digimon

Me: (sighs sadly) I never thought this day would come…I don't own Digimon. 

Tai: What's wrong? 

Me: This isn't a Taiora…(shudders)

(everyone gasps) 

Davis: Then what is it? 

Mimi: If it's not a Taiora, then…

Sora: He wouldn't! 

Matt: Could he? 

Agumon: If he has, it's the end of the world! 

Me: Then prepare for Armageddon, 'cause this is a Sorato! 

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHH! (passes out) 

Tai: Sora! (catches Sora in mid-drop) You made her faint! When she wakes up, you're gonna pay! 

Me: I guess I forgot to mention that this is a sad Sorato. 

Matt: Oh, boy. Even when it stars me, I'm still second best.

Me: I also forgot to mention that I don't own "Best I ever had" by Vertical Horizon. 

Matt: Great. Not only am I second best in a story that stars me, but I'm subject to a song by another famous band. 

****

Digimon 02

The Best he ever had

Yamato "Matt" Ishida held back his tears as he watched his two best friends Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi head off on Tai's recently bought boat the _Courageous Love_. Despite the fact that it looked like it was going to rain, the clouds were passing right overhead. He turned and headed over to rehearsal saying her name out loud one last time before the beginning of a song got stuck in his head…

"I'll always love you Sora…" 

__

So you sailed away into a gray sky morning

Now I'm here to stay; love can be so boring

Nothing's quite the same now; I just say your name now

Matt sighed as he remembered the fight they'd had before she'd left to find Tai…

__

Flashback

"What's Tai got that I don't?" 

"A lot of things-he's always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on! He's comforted me whenever you couldn't make it to one of our canceled dates. And he's sweet, caring and understanding to my needs and feelings." 

"I bet Tai's a better kisser than me, too!" 

"Come to think of it, he is actually." 

"WHAT?! You-you-kissed him?" 

"Just a peck on the cheek, but I hope I'll be getting more than that tomorrow." 

"Sora, I forbid you to go out with him!" 

"You forbid _me? You don't own me, Matt! As of right now, we're through! I almost wish I'd never met you!" _

End flashback

No matter how hard he tried, Matt couldn't avoid the onslaught of tears that cascaded down his cheeks a moment later. 

__

"Maybe it was my fault she broke up with me. If I'd canceled at least one of our practices…" 

Chorus: But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't want me back

You're just the best I ever had

Matt's fist clenched in anger as he thought of Tai, his best friend. How could he do that to him behind his back? And yet, once he thought about it, he realized that he was partially to blame for this triangle they were in. He knew about Tai's crush on Sora since the Digital World, and when she'd brought him those cookies during his Christmas concert, he could've politely refused and suggested that she take them to Tai instead of accepting them and getting into a relationship in the first place. 

"I've gotta find some way to apologize to the both of them! But, how?" The answer came to him in a flash! If he wrote letters to the both of them, that would soften the blow and they could accept him back. Matt quickly stopped at a diner, went inside at a table and started writing on two pieces of paper as fast as possible. Then, when he finished, he went over to their apartment buildings and dropped the letters in the mail slot. 

__

"Suddenly, I feel a whole lot better! But then, why does it still hurt when I think about them being together?" 

So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony

Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely

Send it in a letter; make yourself feel better

"She doesn't need me as a boyfriend, just as a friend. Like the old days before this whole mess got started. It won't be easy, but I'll have to try my hardest to not want to strangle Tai the next time I see them together." 

__

Chorus: But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't need me back

You're just the best I ever had

As Matt realized that he had only five minutes until practice, he heard a familiar voice call out to him from across the street. 

"Hey, Matt! It's meeeeeee!" 

"AAAAHHHH!" Matt screamed as he found himself face-to-face with Jun Motomiya, Davis' older sister! He broke into a run and shot off like a light down an alleyway until he was positive he'd lost her. 

"Guess…Sora was…right! Word must be out and that means Jun's gonna stalk me again like a bad habit! She's always right about matters of the heart." 

__

And it may take some time to patch me up inside

But I can't take it so I run away and hide

And I may find that you were always right, you're always right…

Matt sighed with relief. After running from Jun, he'd found himself at the station where his band rehearsed. For once, Jun had been a big help! 

"Hey, Matt! It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Smiling, Matt turned and saw Mimi waiting for him. He remembered what had happened earlier in the morning as he saw Tai's boat head off and figured that Sora had captured Tai's heart as well as his own. But after running into Mimi Tachikawa, he realized something. 

__

"Maybe Sora didn't make off with my heart after all, but just took it on a detour. Still, she's the best I ever had. Good luck with her, Tai. I hope the two of you are happy together…" 

__

So you sailed away into a gray sky morning

Now I'm here to stay; love can be so boring

What was it you wanted? Could it be I'm haunted? 

Chorus: But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

I don't want you back

You're just the best I ever had

The best I ever had

The best I ever…


End file.
